The present invention relates to a novel and useful twirling toy.
Toys which are capable of spinning or twirling have often been delightful to children of all ages. For example, twirling toys are capable of emitting sounds or light flashes when the same is twirled either by the use of a gyroscopic action or through the use of a string or lever.
Also, many toys have been devised in which two portions are involved one portion being capable of motivating or rotating another portion. For example, familiar hoop and stick falls into this category of toy.
A twirling toy which is capable of rotating in a controlled manner by the use of a motivating member would be notable advance in the amusement arts.